The Island
by midori666
Summary: Di The Island lah Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu bertemu. Jeon Wonwoo yang berencana datang sekali saja seumur hidupnya untuk mendapatkan pasangan seks satu malam, dan Kim Mingyu untuk melepas penat dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian. ( meanie gyuwon )


**The Island**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kecil Wonwoo selalu merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki seorang teman.

Memiliki banyak teman, tetapi tidak memiliki satu orang teman terdekat.

Wonwoo adalah anak laki-laki yang pandai saat masih SD. Ketika berada di kelas 1, dia mendapatkan juara pertama. Namun di kelas 2, peringkatnya menurun. Seorang keponakan kepala sekolah merebut posisinya, padahal dia bukanlah anak yang pintar. Wonwoo merasa itu sangat tidak adil.

Percuma menjadi murid paling pintar kalau tidak juara pertama.

Sejak saat itu dia haus akan pujian. Dia benci melihat keponakan kepala sekolah itu lebih mendapatkan banyak pujian darinya.

Seorang teman sekelasnya pernah mengadakan acara ulang tahun. Wonwoo satu-satunya murid yang tidak diundang, sebab orang tua temannya itu tidak memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengan orang tuanya. Dia ingin ke sana, dia ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Jadi dia pergi ke rumah temannya, tetapi hanya sekedar lewat untuk mengintip. Lalu nenek temannya itu memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Dia diberi sepotong kue ulang tahun _strawberry_ , sebungkus _cookies_ dan sekaleng minuman soda rasa jeruk yang manis.

Dia membawanya pulang, menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari belakang dan menyantapnya di tengah malam.. sendirian.

Saat kelas 3 SD keluarga Wonwoo pindah sekolah ke Busan. Dia, ayahnya, ibunya, dan kedua kakaknya, sedang salah satu kakaknya tidak ikut karena dia telah berkeluarga. Hamil di luar nikah. Wonwoo dan keluarganya yang lain meninggalkan kakak pertamanya yang ketika itu sedang mengandung anak pertama dari hubungannya dengan anak dari kakak perempuan ibu.

Go Ahra nama kakak pertama Wonwoo, dia dan suaminya dinikahkan dengan paksa oleh ayah Wonwoo.

Di Busan Wonwoo mulai mencari teman, tidak memikirkan prestasi lagi. Nilainya bagus, tetapi dia tidak bisa masuk 5 besar di kelasnya. Tapi disini dia memiliki lebih banyak teman.. ya meskipun masih tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat.

Ketika kelas 4 ada seorang murid pindahan dari Anyang. Namanya Dokyeom. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Wonwoo dan Dokyeom menjadi dekat. Seperti bersahabat. Mereka pergi ke pantai dengan sepeda Dokyeom sepulang sekolah. Pulang dalam keadaan basah.

Wonwoo pergi ke rumah Dokyeom di siang hari sampai malam datang. Mereka suka menghabiskan sore di atas genteng, merasakan hembusan angin musim panas, atau rintik hujan yang menggelitik. Mereka melihat para murid SMA bermain basket, terpesona, dan berharap bisa sekeren itu kelak. Dia bahagia.. bahagia sekali.

Pernah ada kegiatan kunjungan ke museum. Murid diwajibkan datang sendiri-sendiri karena karena sekolah tidak memiliki bis. Ketika kegiatan itu selesai, Wonwoo mencari telepon umum untuk menelpon ayahnya di rumah. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat telepon.

Kakak perempuannya, Seulgi, ternyata sengaja melepas kabel telepon karena tidak ingin dihubungi oleh kekasihnya. Mereka sedang bertengkar. Wonwoo mulai panik. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang.

Salah satu teman Wonwoo melihat dia, mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka pulang dengan mobil pribadi, Wonwoo dan keluarganya tidak memiliki mobil pribadi. Mereka hanya punya sebuah motor _scooter,_ dan itu digunakan oleh kakak laki-lakinya.

Wonwoo merasa minder, berharap dirinya berada pada tatanan keluarga yang kaya raya juga. Namun sayangnya tidak..

Memasuki masa sekolah menengah pertama, Wonwoo menjadi seorang anak yang berkepribadian buruk. Dia tidak mengingat sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang penghianat. Dia gemar menceritakan keburukan temannya di depan orang lain, sebaliknya bersikap manis dihadapan teman-teman yang tidak dia sukai. Dia pun menjadi seorang pembohong besar. Dia merubah kisah kenyataan masa lalunya hanya untuk membuat orang lain terkesan.

Memasuki kelas 2 dia menjadi seseorang yang gemar pamer. Meremehkan orang-orang. Dia dan keluarganya telah kembali ke Changwon saat itu. Sebagai mantan anak kota banyak yang ingin berkenalan dengannya, dia melandeni mereka dengan senyum, merasa penting. Dia suka memanfaatkan orang lain, mencari seseorang yang polos untuk dijadikan pesuruh dalam ikatan hubungan persahabatan. Sungguh tidak terpuji.

Masih di usia itu dia menyukai seseorang, kakak kelas dari sekolah lain. Seorang laki-laki tampan, Lee Myungsoo. Dengan penuh percaya diri dia mengutarakan perasaannya, tetapi sayangnya dia mendapatkan penolakan. Ternyata Myungsoo menyukai temannya sendiri yang merupakan tetangga Wonwoo dan mendukung Wonwoo untuk menyukai Myungsoo. Teman Wonwoo itu bernama Sunjong.

Sejak saat itu dia merasa sangat malu. terlebih ketika Myungsoo dan Sunjong akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Tetapi tidak sampai disitu.

Wonwoo pernah berbohong kepada Sunjong bahwa dia memiliki pacar di sekolahnya yang bernama Chanyeol. Sekedar informasi, Wonwoo dan Sunjong tidak berada di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Berita mengenai Wonwoo memiliki pacar tersebar, dan akhirnya terdengar ke telinga Baekhyun, pacar sesungguhnya dari Chanyeol yang berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo ketahuan berbohong dan orang-orang mulai memandangnya remeh.

Dia mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

Memasuki sekolah menengah atas dia berusaha untuk menata kembali hidupnya. Dia menjadi orang yang tenang, tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali untuk ke sekolah. Ketiga kakaknya sudah menikah, jadi hanya dia dan kedua orang tuanya di rumah.

Dia memiliki teman baru lagi. Masuk ke dalam sebuah geng. Namun dia masih saja suka berbohong, berkhianat. Dia masih ingin agar orang melihatnya dengan cara yang baik, seolah dia telah berubah. Dia tahu itu buruk, dan dia sendiri heran kenapa dia tidak juga mau berhenti untuk melakukannya atau tidak belajar dari masa lalunya. Dia semakin mengalami ketakutan hebat bilamana orang meremehkannya. Dia terlalu egois, dan cenderung sosiopat. Sungguh kepribadian yang sangat buruk.

Dia tetap berprestasi, guru-guru memujinya. Dia merasa tahu banyak hal. Narsis. Benar-benar sosiopat. Namun terkadang dia kesepian, dan ada satu cara yang dia lakukan untuk melenyapkan perasaan itu, yaitu hal-hal berbau porno.

Sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi Wonwoo sembunyikan tentang dirinya. Dia penggila porno, dan itu dimulai sejak sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya, dia pernah menjadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh beberapa laki-laki tetangganya yang berusia 3 tahun di atasnya. Beberapa kali mereka menyodomi Wonwoo, Wonwoo tidak menolak. Justru dia menyukainya.

Hal itu bermula saat dia dan beberapa temannya tanpa sengaja melihat kakak pertama Wonwoo pergi ke rumah tetangganya di siang hari yang sepi. Di sana, ia dan teman-temannya melihat kakaknya dan beberapa orang menonton video porno melalui TV 21 inch. Setelah itu mereka terus mengintip, penasaran. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menirunya, dan Wonwoo dipilih sebagai _bottom_ karena tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil.

Wonwoo saat itu masih berada di sekolah dasar kelas 2. Sungguh miris.. dia menyesali hal itu. Tetapi karena tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain dia dan ketiga laki-laki tetangganya, dia jadi tidak memikirkannya. Sudah terlalu lama, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Tetapi saat memasuki kuliah, dia sadar bahwa itu terlalu berpengaruh.

Dia adalah anak yang rusak. Sangat rusak. Secara mental. Keburukannya tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi dibalik kesopanan yang ia miliki.

Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin berubah pada masa kuliah. Sifat suka menceritakan keburukan orang lain yang dulu dia miliki perlahan-lahan berhenti. Dia mencoba setulus mungkin untuk berteman tetapi memang tidak semudah itu. Dia terkadang masih menjadi orang yang selalu meminta imbalan meskipun ia tidak menyebutkannya.

Dia hidup apa adanya, tidak lagi memikirkan bahwa dia harus memiliki apa yang temannya miliki, tidak menjadi apa yang temannya jadi. Dia seperti mengurung dirinya. Hanya berteman dengan orang yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya.

Tetapi tetap saja, dia tidak merasa sedekat itu dengan temannya.

Ada apa dengannya?

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dia tidak mengerti dirinya. Dia bingung.

Menjelang semester akhir, sikap sering menceritakan keburukan orang lain darinya benar-benar telah menghilang. Sejak saat itu dia hanya memendamnya seorang diri, yang mana membuatnya terkadang frustasi. Dia semakin menjauhi manusia, hanya beberapa yang tersisa.

Sikapnya yang seperti itu juga terjadi karena kurangnya kasih sayang dan perhatian yang kedua orang tuanya berikan. Mereka hanya menghubungi Wonwoo seadanya, Wonwoo yang sekarang tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Wonwoo tak lagi juga berkhianat, dia hanya terkadang menghindari beberapa temannya yang mengajaknya bepergian karena dia tidak memiliki uang. Keluarganya bangkrut, sungguh miris. Ini mungkin karma atas sikapnya.

Semakin lama, dia semakin berubah. Kemiskinan mengajarkannya arti berbagi.

Namun ada satu hal yang masih tidak hilang dari Wonwoo, yaitu kenyataan bahwa dia masih menggilai hal-hal porno, dan sering melihatnya. Tetapi baiknya, dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Pertama dan terakhir adalah ketika dia sekolah dasar. Ah, tidak. Itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Pikirannya sudah rusak. Hal-hal porno membuatnya menjadi bodoh.

Selepas kuliah dia berusaha mencari kerja tetapi tidak ada yang menerimanya. Dia juga tidak berani mendaftarkan diri di beberapa perusahaan yang mencari lulusan dari jurusannya karena dia tidak benar-benar menguasai persyaratan yang diberikan.

Dia mulai frustasi dan berpikir bahwa dia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya mengenai hal berbau porno. Benar-benar harus menghentikan. Tidak hanya sebentar-sebentar. Dia akan mengubah kebiasaannya itu dan menggantinya dengan belajar. Jadi mulai sekarang dia akan belajar.

Tetapi sampai sebulan kemudian, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak sama sekali. Jadi pikirannya membawanya pada sebuah teori dimana dia mungkin dapat menghilangkannya jika ia sudah memuaskan dirinya sekali. Maksudnya, bercinta. Dia butuh bercinta sekali saja dengan orang lain. Setelah itu dia akan puas, dan dia dapat berhenti. Karena sesungguhnya dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika ia yang memasuki orang lain. Mengingat dulu, dia lah yang dimasuki.

Jadi malam itu juga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _The Island_. Sebuah tempat dimana dia bisa mendapatkan seorang perempuan penghibur.

Namun yang terjadi malah diluar dari perkiraannya.

Di _The Island_ , dia bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan yang dingin.

Kim Mingyu.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Foment?**


End file.
